1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door hinges and more particularly to a door hinge structure which cannot be disassembled when the hinge is in its closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges consisting of two hinge plates having staggered cooperating sockets on one edge of each and a pin or pintle placed through the sockets are quite old in the art. When one hinge plate is secured to a doorjamb and the other plate is secured to the surface edge of a door, the two flanges parallel each other when the door is in its closed position. In the past, various types of projections have been secured to one flange which penetrated a recess on the other flange as a hinge is moved into its parallel or closed position. R. Salin nee Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,656 discloses a tapered projection of metal or of any other hard or flexible substance such as hard rubber, which penetrates a tapered hole in the adjoining flange plate to prevent jarring or rattling of doors such as the doors of motor vehicles. D. Skidmore, U.S. Pat. No. 167,576 discloses a stud secured to one hinge plate which as the hinge closes engages a cushion in a recess of the other hinge plate to deaden or prevent door closure noise. C. F. Mink, U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,341 discloses a tapered edge hinge plate which penetrates a receiving depressed bevel edged hinge plate, to effect a centering action when the door wing and doorjamb wing are folded together.
Therefore, projections on one hinge plate which enter a recess in the other hinge plate as the hinge is moved to the closed position have been utilized for centering, for preventing rattling, and for cushioning, but construction of this type which affords a rigid interconnection of hinge plates has never been used to prevent breaking and entering through a doorway.